creed_writing_cdfandomcom-20200213-history
Yūki Takahashi
Yūki Takahashi (高橋有希, Takahashi Yūki) is an Echt Quincy who lives in Kagamino City. She is currently a part-time nurse at Karakura Hospital, and a close friend and former student of Riku June Kuchiki. Currently, she is dating Uryū Ishida and training to learn and discover her Quincy powers. Appearance Yūki is a feminine and slender young woman of average height. She has fair skin and soft curly pale pink hair that trails down her back down past her waist, which she usually keeps up in a messy bun on the crown of her head with wisps of hair surrounding her face. While she is working at the Hospital she wears turquoise scrubs that match her eyes and on more formal or business occasions, she can be seen wearing her mother's white suit. Outside of work she can usually be seen in more feminine attire; which includes skirts and thigh high socks that compliment her long legs, which Uryū comments about on occasion. Personality Yūki is independent, friendly, humorous, optimistic, sensitive, caring and kind but because of her sordid family history and awkwardness around people her age, she never opens up her heart, and has difficulty making friends. However, Yūki is adorably modest and very down to earth despite her being wealthy since birth and now the sole heiress of the Takahashi Fortune. She is a graceful fighter and an expert archer, even surpassing Ryūken and Uryū, which she is extremely humble about, even sometimes missing on purpose as not to hurt Uryū's pride. Yūki has demonstrated that she is perceptive when it comes to people's mental and emotional state, especially in regards to Ryūken and Uryū, the latter whom she has been secretly betrothed to since they were young children. She additionally has had a crush on Uryū ever since meeting him and later falls in love with him when she finally meets him again as an adult. She has exhibited traits that appear to have some connection with Uryū, such as the ability to detect Uryū by scent, sense his Spiritual Pressure from far distances, and an awareness of what mood Uryū is in, sensing his feelings of anguish, disappointment, or worry, even feeling pain herself when she sees Uryū getting hurt by either fighting, or his father. History The pink haired and adorably shy Yūki Takahashi was the product of an arranged marriage between her full-blooded Quincy parents in a vain attempt to keep the Quincy bloodline pure, a practice known as true-breeding; a practice that hadn’t dwindled alongside the numbers of the Quincy in the least. Her parents, the Takahashis, were prominent in the non-exist Quincy community of Kagamino City and a very affluent family within the tri-city (Karakura Town, Naruki City, and Kagamino City) area. The Takahashis had also become the highest donating patrons and sponsors of Karakura Hospital since the director of the Hospital Ryūken Ishida was he, himself, a Quincy. But not all that glittered, was gold. Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi had despised each other from the day their parents had arranged the rest of their lives together. Over time the resentment between the newly married couple turned into unabridged hate, and the only reason Yūki was born was because the Takahashis demanded an heir to pass on the pure blood of the Quincy. She was physically raped into existence and because of this, the hate turned into hostility and the reason she had no siblings. Yūki couldn’t remember a time where her parents ever liked each other and the only time they stopped their almost constant bickering was on Obon, the Japanese equivalent to the Dia de los Muertos. All her life Yūki was caught in the middle of their arguments, and she truly didn’t know how it felt to have loving parents, or even feel safe in their presence. The sole Heiress to the Takahashi Fortune was also raised in a very strict, albeit contradictory household. Her parents used her against one another as leverage for various reasons, rather it be as a tool to harm the other, or as a pawn in their schemes to punish one another. It had gotten so bad at one point that Yūki paid her paternal Grandfather a visit. With his help, they convinced her to attend school with the hospital director’s son in Karakura Town, just so she could escape her parents’ chess games. Attending a public school outside of the ever-watchful eye of her parents came with a new set of rules about who she could and could not socialize with. She was already shy and adding the fear of consequences for associating with the wrong types; she became a loner. The fear of facing her parents caused her to hang around the Hospital in her free time, which inevitably brought her closer to the daughter of the Director of the Hospital, Riku June Kuchiki. Yūki looked up to June for many reasons. She was beautiful, soft spoken, and extremely sweet and friendly, all attributes that Yūki saw in herself despite her parents trying to suck the life out of her. Seeing a kindred spirit within Yūki, June took the young bright eyes girl under her wing and they became fast friends, sisters even. In addition, it didn’t help that June was on the approved list of people she could associate with (granted at the time everyone was under the impression June was a Quincy), so Yūki spent as much time with the young woman as she could, learning the medical trade because Yūki wanted to follow in June’s footsteps. June’s untimely and mysterious death had been the catalyst that started a string of tragedies that befell Yūki. Aside from now being able to see the same things June could see (Pluses, Shinigami, Hollows, etc…), Yūki lost her mother. Soon afterwards, she lost her father to a similar set of mysterious circumstances. Within less than a year Yūki had lost everyone she’d ever known and loved and had to take on the leading role of her parent’s foundation. But despite all the misfortune that had struck the pink haired girl at such a young age, it felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she managed to soldier on the best she could. Knowing that Yūki Takahashi had been a full-blooded Quincy and in keeping with the promise Ryūken Ishida had kept to the Takahashis before their demise about she and Uryu’s secret arranged marriage (it’s the only reason the Takahashi’s became Karakura Hospital’s best patrons), Ryūken generously offered the now teenaged Yūki June’s old position at Karakura Hospital in the hopes Uryū and Yūki would come together on their own. The move to base herself in Karakura also included much needed Quincy training for her since her parents had been so torn over Yūki’s future and what either parent wished for the fledgling Quincy prodigy, and couldn’t come together long enough to attempt to train their daughter. However, Uryū had just joined the camaraderie with Ichigo & Friends, and hadn't even had the time to notice poor Yūki. Also, Ryūken had been so busy himself with Directing the Hospital and dealing with his son ‘losing his powers’ that the promise he’d made to her family had to wait until a better time. Years later and after graduating high school, Yūki Takahashi had come of age, had become a full-time nurse at Karakura Hospital, and shouldered the responsibility of being a member of the Hospital Board. Because of her growing relationship with Ryūken as her adopted father figure, the Takahashi Foundation remained the highest donating patrons of the Hospital, and she kept working alongside those she had come to know and love; her patients. Ryūken felt that now since both betrothed had beautifully come of age and the occurrences in Karakura Town had been taken care of, it was time for the promise he’d made to Yūki’s parents to be fulfilled. It was now or never, as they both began to walk differing paths. Despite the alliances between Quincy and Shinigami and the lax nature of the few remaining Quincy still residing within the world, Ryūken still believed in the same antiquated ideals and what better way than to have Yūki train under his son’s tutelage, which would bring them closer together in the same way it had brought together Ryūken and his son? So Ryūken chose his time to bring them together under his guiding supervision, and what better day then the anniversary of June’s death? Ryūken approached Yūki and generously invited her to dinner with the family that night, and Yūki didn’t have the heart to resist since she also, wanted to pay respects to the snow haired woman who helped her become the woman she was today. Ryūken’s nefarious plans had been exacted perfectly, and although a slight twinge of guilt plagued the aging man by putting his son up to a promise he’d made in haste many years ago, he felt like this was perhaps the best direction for his wayward son and knew that Yūki would keep Uryū on the right path. That evening Yūki, lanky yet filled out in all the right places, dressed in her mother’s formal white suit she used for special occasions, which had the quintessential Quincy design of a high collar and which allowed her curled pink hair to fall freely down her back. Around her neck was her special black scarf that hid a necklace that her Father had given her as a child with a charm that she’d learn soon enough, was her family’s Quincy Cross. By the time Ryūken would bring Uryū to meet her she was in the Ishida Family Library, scanning through the immense stores of hoarded knowledge, innocent of the fact that tonight, her life was going to change forever. Equipment Quincy Cross: The five pointed pendant that hangs from Yūki's necklace was revealed by Uryū to her to be her own familial Quincy Cross. Uryū comments that the cross was unlike anything he'd ever seen, and after the reveal, she began to wear the pendant on a bangle bracelet under her sleeve. Powers & Abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Yūki primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo, but has very little trouble collecting it in the Human World. *'Zeit' (時間 (ツァイト), tsuaito, German for "Time", Japanese for "Time"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one an inhuman ability to see only moments either forwards or backwards in time, giving the user an edge over their opponent in battle. As a pure-blooded Quincy, Yūki has possessed this ability since birth, but has only recently discovered it upon receiving her epithet. :*'Zeit Null' (時間歪み (ツァイト・ヌル), tsuaito nuru, German for "Time Stop", Japanese for "Zero Time"): Yūki's defensive form of Zeit is noted to be extremely powerful since it allows her a large range of abilities. She can literally stop time for 10 seconds, allowing her a range of abilities. She can flee combat, she can avoid any damage that may be inflicted on her, or she can change positions in the blink of an eye. However, Yūki hasn't learned this ability yet. Great Spiritual Power: As a pure-blooded Quincy, Yūki possesses an above-average amount of Reiryoku. Even as a preteen coming under June's medical tutelage, June noted to Ryūken that Yūki possessed what she called a 'hidden time bomb, waiting to explode.' June also playfully commented, to the chagrin of Ryūken, that perhaps and with the right amount of training that Yūki could surpass even Ryūken and steal the title of the 'Last Quincy' from both Ryūken and Uryū. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Like most Quincy, Yūki uses a bow as her primary weapon. She can generate a uniquely small bow similar in size to a crossbow, which can fire Heilig Pfeil with the same force and power as an average sized bow. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow," Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): By further condensing Reishi, Yūki can form spiritual arrows. Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bleach/Characters